Inter amor et deceptione
by Lipurogry
Summary: Lovino y sus hermanos han vivido con su abuelo Rómulo en Italia desde hace muchos años. Cuando un joven español llega a su vida, probablemente nada vuelva a ser como antes…
1. Prologo

Inter amor et deceptione

..

Sinopsis: Lovino y sus hermanos han vivido con su abuelo Rómulo en Italia desde hace muchos años. Cuando un joven español llega a su vida, probablemente nada vuelva a ser como antes…

Advertencias: Ninguna, de momento

Hetalia no me pertenece

…

Prologo: la mansión abandonada

En un bosque, la imponente figura de una mansión abandonada se alzaba entre los robles y cipreses. De tres pisos aproximadamente, se hallaba, aparentemente, bien conservada.

Una joven de unos veinte años se acercaba a la mansión. De cabello rubio corto, de ojos verdes, complexión delgada, vestía un sencillo uniforme verde oscuro.

"Es más grande de cerca" pensó la muchacha –de nombre Emma- viendo la estructura. Emma había decidido explorar el bosque después de que su hermano Vincent se hubiese ido esa mañana para atender la tienda de antigüedades que poseía en el pueblo.

Ella, hallándose aburrida sin nada que hacer pero sin ganas de acompañar a Vincent ese día, fue al bosque y anduvo unas tres horas –según sus cálculos- hasta ver aquella peculiar mansión. Aquel sitio no le era familiar, de ninguna manera.

Siguió acercándose a la mansión, hasta que estuvo a solo unos palmos de las grandes puertas de madera que cubría la entrada.

Observo el cielo. Unas pocas nubes cubrían el azul intenso, pero no se preocupo demasiado por eso, quizás llovería más tarde, se dijo poniendo una mano sobre la puerta dudando por un momento si la lograría abrir con tan solo sus manos.

Tras deliberar un rato, coloco su otra mano en la puerta y empujo, pero no abrió. Con algo de frustración, intento varias veces más hasta que la madera crujió y la puerta se abrió por completo, pero no se veía nada pese a la luz que provenía del exterior.

Avanzo unos pasos, sumiéndose en la penumbra mientras se reprendía por no haber traído una linterna consigo, tratando de buscar unos fósforos. Un chasquido y una repentina luz hicieron que dejara de buscar los fósforos y levantase la mirada.

Dos hileras de candelabros de plata estaban encendidas, alumbrando un amplio vestíbulo rectangular, que aunque estaba cubierto de polvo tenía una lujosa decoración. Avanzo por el vestíbulo hasta ver la entrada de otra habitación.

Para ignorar sus preocupaciones, entro en lo que parecía ser el salón principal.

Una chimenea estaba ubicada en la pared sur, y a unos pasos unas cuatro butacas estaban en el centro de la sala colocadas en círculo alrededor de una pequeña mesa circular. Se fijo en los ventanales de cristal detrás de las butacas; la razón por la cual la habitación estaba iluminada.

Al bajar la vista, tuvo que reprimir un grito de horror. El piso ajedrezado estaba manchado por diversos charcos de sangre seca

"_Ven_" susurro la voz de un chico en tono implorante. Vio a los lados pero no estaba nadie allí, solo ella.

-¿Qué es lo quieres? murmuro Emma, no hubo respuesta— ¿Qué es lo quieres? —repitió sintiéndose confundida, pero nadie le respondió.

Negando con la cabeza, prefirió salir de allí y seguir explorando antes de que se volviese loca.

…

Al subir al siguiente piso, vio que los candelabros estaban encendidos, al igual que los del vestíbulo. Pasando por alto ese detalle, se puso a explorar las habitaciones pensando que conseguiría algo interesante.

Ninguna de las tres primeras habitaciones le intereso demasiado, después de haber buscado por varios minutos lo único que encontró fue un cuaderno de cubierta negra. Lo leería después de salir de la cuarta habitación, la última del piso al parecer.

Entro y se encontró con una cama de dosel, muy cerca de una ventana cubierta con cortinas de seda blanca. Un escritorio estaba pegado en la pared frente a la cama y justamente al lado una biblioteca. Tenía una apariencia menos lujosa que las demás habitaciones, debía ser un cuarto para invitados y era lo suficientemente espacioso para que un pequeño grupo de personas estuviera ahí.

De repente se encontró con una escena totalmente diferente.

Dos jóvenes estaban de pie en medio de la misma habitación, sus ropas eran probablemente del siglo XIX, consistiendo en camisas de lino blanco, pantalones y botas negros. El cielo nocturno se podía ver a través de la ventana

El mayor tenía unos aparentes 25 años, cabello castaño rizado, piel tostada, ojos verdes esmeraldas que observaban preocupados a su acompañante. El otro era seis o siete años menor, de cabello castaño lacio –con un peculiar rizo en el lado derecho-, ojos verde pero de tonalidad apagada, y un poco más bajo.

—Cuídate…— fue lo único que escucho del mayor, mientras le besaba la frente al sonrojado joven.

Antes de que se diese cuenta, Emma se encontraba sola de nuevo, sin rastros que hubiese estado aquella pareja.

…

Cuando Emma salió de la habitación, estaba sumamente confundida.

¿Quiénes eran esos muchachos? ¿Qué era lo que decían? Eran unas de las muchas preguntas que se hacía mientras subía al último piso

Se metió en una habitación al azar, aun confundida.

Era un amplio salón de música, con un piano de cola blanco en todo el centro, y curiosamente, no tenía ventanas.

—Veo que has venido— dijo la voz de un chico, provocando que se volteara y diera un grito ahogado.

El desconocido no era otro que el mismo muchacho que había visto en esa visión, pero era…diferente. Su forma era traslúcida, casi irreal, sus ojos oliva estaban apagados, casi sin vida y tenía una herida sangrante en el lado izquierdo del pecho.

Estaba _muerto. _Por un momento se pregunto si la sangre que vio en el salón principal era… de él

—¿Q-quién eres? — dijo Emma una vez recupero la voz. Tuvo que pasar un tiempo para que recibiera respuesta.

—Eso no importa— fue la respuesta impaciente que oyó— solo necesito que me hagas un favor. No es nada complicado para ti: necesito que me traigas una caja de sumo valor— la rubia lo observo por un rato sin comprender el porqué de la petición. Quiso preguntar pero la mirada de su interlocutor reflejaba determinación y desesperación por lo que no dijo nada.

—¿Y donde esta esa caja? — pregunto con algo de recelo. El chico se quedo con la mirada perdida como si recordase algo.

—Esta en la habitación de al lado— eso le basto a Emma, quien asintió y salió de ahí. Entro en el cuarto y este al parecer había sido el estudio de alguno de los dueños de la casa.

Las paredes eran de un color azul claro, adornadas con imágenes de flores de vivos colores, delante de ella estaba un escritorio, y observando con más atención vio en la pared este una biblioteca con gruesos volúmenes.

Entonces escucho la voz del muchacho

—Debajo de donde estas parada— le indicaba, mientras ella se giraba para buscarlo con la mirada para no hallarlo -está la caja que buscas

Emma quiso replicarle que él era el que buscaba esa caja, no ella, pero no agrego nada y se agacho en el suelo donde antes estuvo parada. Toco suavemente, escuchando un sonido hueco.

Había dado en el clavo, pensó sonriendo.

Al quitar las tablas, metió ambas manos sacando la caja. Era de caoba, de tamaño considerable y muy pesada.

Emma se pregunto que contendría aquella caja por lo que se apresuro en volver a la sala de música, donde estaba el fantasma esperándole.

Sus ojos brillaron imperceptiblemente al ver la caja en manos de la joven.

—Te tardaste mucho— le reprocho, tratando de ocultar su emoción.

—¿Por qué es importante esta caja? — le pregunto Emma, a lo que la expresión del joven se oscureció.

—Esta caja contiene…pruebas sobre lo ocurrido en la mansión— dijo, cerrando los ojos –no podría contártelo todo, pero necesito que tú conserves la caja—

—Pero…—

—¿La conservaras? ¿Si o no? — Emma dudaba, observando la caja y al fantasma alternadamente. La mirada del joven tenia la misma determinación de hace unos momentos, y tal vez, un poco de terquedad a lo que la belga no pudo hacer más que suspirar.

—Esta bien— acepto, a lo que el otro asintió sin abrir los ojos. Lentamente su aspecto comenzó a cambiar.

La piel adquirió un color saludable, las manchas alrededor de sus ojos y la herida en su pecho desaparecieron, y al ver los ojos ya abiertos del ya muchacho, Emma notó que habían recuperado la vida que seguramente debieron haber tenido hace mucho tiempo.

—Ya me debo ir —murmuro— ya he cumplido con mi misión— la chica intento protestar, pero enmudeció al percibir que la silueta fantasmal se disolvía rápidamente.

—¡Oye espera! — el desconocido la observo y sonrió con tristeza.

—Me llamo Lovino, ¿sabes? — Susurro con fingido enojo antes de disolverse por completo.

La muchacha no salió de su estupor sino hasta minutos después, observando la caja de madera que tenia en sus manos

…

Nota de autor:

Ah! Por fin acabe este prologo y perdónenme si los personajes me resultaron muy OOC. El siguiente capitulo será el inicio oficial de la historia, pero por ahora les dejare esta pregunta:

**¿Qué contendrá la caja que Lovino le dio a Emma?**

Esperando que les haya gustado,

Se despide

Samira Gry


	2. La llegada

Inter amor et deceptione

..

Capítulo I: Llegada

_Italia, Julio de 1868_

La Mansión Vargas se alzaba orgullosa entre los arboles del bosque. De un estilo entre barroco y gótico, las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco perla. La mansión tenía dos jardines, uno delantero y otro en la parte trasera de la casa.

A los alrededores de los jardines, el bosque se extendía hasta llegar al pueblo cercano, quienes conocían a los habitantes de la mansión desde hacía muchos años.

Un joven estaba sentado en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, observando a través de la ventana el paisaje boscoso. Era cabello castaño corto y lacio –con un rizo en el lado derecho de su cabeza, que parecía tener vida propia-, piel pálida, y vestía una camisa de seda beige, unas botas y pantalón marrón. Sus ojos verdes detonaban aburrimiento y cansancio.

Alguien toco a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo, a lo que un hombre entro. Era muy parecido al menor, pero con el cabello más rizado, los ojos dorados, y una musculatura visible. Podía decirse que era muy guapo, pese a sus sesenta años recién cumplidos.

—Lovino, tendremos visitas— empezó a decir el hombre sin rodeos a lo que el joven lo observo aturdido.

-Nonno… ¿Cómo es eso de que tendremos visitas hoy? Se suponía que nadie vendría- le espeto, a lo que su abuelo rodo los ojos, pensando que sería demasiado obvia esa reacción por parte de Lovino.

—Siento no haberte avisado antes— se disculpo –pero las visitas no tardaran en llegar, vete preparando ya que son invitados importantes y tu vendrás a acompañar a tus hermanos— El joven frunció el ceño, mientras su abuelo se largaba.

—Ahora debo ver que será condenadamente apropiado para la ocasión— murmuro, una vez que estuvo solo —si no quiero que el viejo se enoje—

…

Un carruaje color ocre se acercaba velozmente a la mansión. Pese al movimiento incesante del vehículo, un hombre observaba por una de las ventanillas.

Sus orbes esmeraldas apenas se fijaban en el exterior, perdido en sus reflexiones.

Su vida en España había transcurrido con tranquilidad, junto a su adinerada familia y su bella prometida, hasta que recibió esa carta de su padrino Rómulo Vargas pidiéndole que viniese a su casa en Italia por cuestiones importantes que debía resolver con él presente, y que no se preocupase por sus padres quienes ya estaban al tanto del viaje.

Él acepto, con la condición de poder traer a su prometida consigo. Cuando Rómulo envió su respuesta estando de acuerdo, la pareja se embarco en un viaje de casi treinta días por vía terrestre.

La verdad, es que estaba nervioso, ya que no había visto a su padrino desde que era un niño.

—¿En qué piensas Antonio? — Le pregunto una voz femenina, haciéndolo voltearse. La mujer lucía una chaqueta blanca con toques violetas, junto con una larga falda del mismo color, su cabello castaño lo llevaba recogido en un moño del cual salía un curioso rizo, y lo miraba con un par de ojos violetas llenos de preocupación.

Era realmente hermosa.

—No es nada— mintió- solo admiraba el paisaje, Karin —Esa afirmación provoco un bufido de la joven condesa.

—Antonio te conozco desde hace tiempo, no pienses que puedes engañarme —le acuso, señalándolo con un dedo, que casi choco con la nariz del español, el cual se rió y le beso la mejilla.

—Tú ganas— contesto divertido— Estaba pensando en porque me habrá llamado mi padrino- al instante Karin puso mala cara.

—¿Otra vez con eso? Te estás obsesionando con este asunto. No has dejado de hablar de ello todo el camino— le regaño —ya lo sabremos cuando lleguemos-

Antonio suspiro sin añadir nada, sabiendo que no era buena idea discutir con la austriaca, y siguió viendo el exterior.

…

Lovino bajo hasta el salón principal, donde estaba una chica de rasgos dulces, muy parecida a Lovino, excepto por el color de ojos, pelo y la posición del rizo. Vestía un vestido azul rey, que resaltaba con su blanca piel.

Ella, al darse cuenta de la otra presencia, corrió a abrazar a su hermano mayor.

—R-Roxana no puedo respirar— exclamo ahogadamente el italiano, por lo que la muchacha lo soltó.

—Ve… lo siento fratellio— Dijo ligeramente entristecida, causando un poco de culpabilidad en el mayor, mientras acomodaba un poco su levita color verde oscuro.

—¡Roxana, Lovino! — Grito un chico, corriendo como un demente hasta donde estaban. Era otro de los hermanos Vargas, Marcello. —¿Se han enterado? Alguien vendrá a la casa—

—Marcello —Exclamo su abuelo con severidad— ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que dejes de correr así? — el menor bajo la mirada apenado.

El sonido de ruedas y cascos de caballos los trajo a todos devuelta a la realidad. Una chica uniformada con un traje de sirvienta color verde entro en la habitación, sonriendo amablemente.

—Elizabetha ¿Qué noticias tienes querida? — le pidió Rómulo

—Es un carruaje, el cochero dice que Antonio Fernández y su prometida han llegado— Los tres hermanos se miraron, sin saber quién era ese tal Antonio.

—Perfecto, díganles a ambos que pasen— contesto el hombre, ignorando por un momento a sus nietos. Pasado unos minutos, Antonio y Karin entraron a la sala, siendo observados por un impresionado Marcello quien observaba detenidamente a la chica.

Karin fue la primera en hablar, sin apartar la vista de Rómulo.

—¿Es usted el Sr. Rómulo Vargas? — tras asentir, este le beso la mano derecha.

—Así es, Signorina. Si me permite preguntar, ¿Cuál es su nombre? —

—Karin Edelstein, Condesa de Viena— Dijo seriamente, algo que hizo que Lovino quisiera rodar los ojos. Aunque era atractiva, esa chica era muy pomposa para su gusto.

El hombre que la acompañaba, sonrió y abrazo al italiano mayor.

—Hola padrino— ¿Padrino? Lovino no sabía que su abuelo tuviese un ahijado, y a juzgar por las expresiones de sus hermanos, ellos estaban teniendo una reacción similar.

—Ciao Antonio, ¿Esta joven es tu prometida? — pregunto Rómulo, inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad.

—Sí, es ella— Marcello entrecerró los ojos, enojado. Nadie parecía recordar que él y sus hermanos estaban ahí.

De repente, Antonio los observo, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento. Rómulo, al acordarse de la presencia de sus nietos, se apresuro a presentarlos.

—Ah que descortés soy, Antonio ellos son mis nietos: Lovino, Roxana y Marcello— Comento señalando a cada uno mientras los nombraba.

—Un placer —dijo Antonio con una sonrisa, besando la mano de Roxana como buen caballero que era.

Lovino padecía los típicos celos de hermano cada vez que cualquier miembro del género masculino –que no era parte de la familia- se acercaba a su hermana. Y ahora esos celos se hacían presentes mientras veía el pequeño rubor de Roxana. El sujeto aquel estaba comprometido, y andaba coqueteando con toda mujer que se le cruzara, pensó irritado el italiano

Su abuelo carraspeo, atrayendo la atención de todos.

—Chicos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar— dijo— Y si no es mucha molestia, les pido a la señorita Edelstein, Marcello, y a Roxana que se retiren— Karin permanecía estoica mientras salía seguida de los confusos hermanos de Lovino.

Cuando las puertas del salón se cerraron, solo quedaban los dos Vargas y Antonio.

—Ahora que no hay nadie puedo comentarles la razón por la que Antonio esta aquí— Exclamo Rómulo, una vez que él y sus acompañantes se sentaron en las butacas. — Es sobre la herencia—

Antonio alzó una ceja y Lovino frunció el ceño, por lo que Rómulo siguió hablando.

—Hace varias semanas me he sentido cansado, más débil. Cuando le pregunte al médico…me diagnosticaron una enfermedad incurable, no creen que viva más de un año— Lovino empalideció considerablemente— pese a que no suelo creerle nada a un médico, decidí arreglar algunos problemas con la herencia.

Verán, ya que mi hijo y mi nuera han muerto, la herencia les correspondería a sus hijos. Pero, por la inmensa cantidad de dinero que eso supone, he decidido evitar disputas entre mis ahijados y mis nietos repartiéndola así: una tercera parte será para Antonio, otra tercera parte para Francis, otras quintas partes para Roxana, Marcello, y Lovino, y una tercera parte para Fátima —

Apenas termino de decir esto, Antonio empezó a reflexionar. Los otros ahijados de los que hablaba su padrino eran Fátima Da Silva y Francis Bonnefoy, la prima hermana de Antonio y el mejor amigo de Antonio, respectivamente.

Los conocía de toda su vida, y sabía que ellos jamás pelearían por una herencia. Ambos eran ambiciosos, pero tenían escrúpulos y moral, no se rebajarían a ese nivel.

—Pero yo conozco a Francis y a Fátima— Comento, dudoso— ellos no les quitarían la herencia a Lovino y a sus hermanos. Tienen principios y dignidad— en eso se oyó un suspiro.

—Se lo tratas de decirme, pero no hay que restarle importancia a la ambición de sus propias familias—

Lovino, quien no había hablado en toda la conversación, tomo la palabra.

—Hay un problema: yo aún no cumplo dieciocho, al igual mi fratellio y sorella, ¿Quién administrara la herencia en caso de que no estés? — Rómulo sonrió

—No te preocupes por eso, recuerda que tu cumpleaños es en marzo del año que viene, y ya tendrás dieciocho, por lo que tu administraras la herencia de tus hermanos y tuya— el joven no daba crédito a sus oídos. Por suerte, su abuelo percibió su impresión —Pero tendrás tiempo para pensar en eso más tarde, Lovino. —

Luego la conversación cambio de tema cuando padrino y ahijado comenzaron a ponerse al día con lo ocurrido desde la última vez que se vieron, con una mínima intervención de Lovino.

Minutos después, Rómulo decidió despedirles.

—Pueden irse chicos— Un chico de cabellos y piel blanca, y ojos rojos entro en la habitación con expresión de fastidio— Antonio, él es Gilbert y te llevara hasta tu habitación—

Ninguno de los presentes objeto nada, por lo que al salir, cada quien se fue a un lugar distinto.

Gilbert y Antonio caminaron por los pasillos de la mansión, en silencio tenso.

—El señor Rómulo me dijo que vendría alguien importante, con su prometida. ¿Eres tú? — Pregunto el albino.

—Si, eso creo…Oye, ¿Sabes donde dormirá mi prometida? —

—En la habitación de al lado— el chico sonrió arrogantemente y con algo de malicia— para evitar…inconvenientes— el español no pareció notar el doble sentido, por lo que solo sonrió aturdido.

Ya estaban en el segundo piso una vez que Gilbert se detuvo delante de una de las puertas y la abrió. Era un lugar limpio y a primera vista, acogedor.

—Tu equipaje ya esta aquí —informo Gilbert, jugueteando con los botones de su chaleco, señalando con desinterés las maletas —si necesitas algo, estoy en las habitaciones de arriba—Y sin más, salió antes de recibir respuesta.

Antonio suspiro y empezó a desempacar. Algo le decía que su estancia seria de todo, menos corta.

No saben cuanta razón tenía

Fin Capitulo I


	3. Primer día

Inter amor et deceptione

..

Capítulo II: Primer día

Esa misma noche, los hermanos Vargas se reunieron en la habitación de Marcello, esperando que Lovino les contase sobre esa conversación que tuvo con el abuelo.

Él les comento con detalle todo: la enfermedad del abuelo, la herencia, la forma en que fue distribuida, la posibilidad de que él administrara todo lo que les correspondería a los tres…

Cuando termino de explicarles todo, sus hermanos observaron entre ellos. Lovino se sentó en una silla tapizada de tela azul, mientras los más jóvenes se sentaron en la cama.

—Pero... ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedara ese hombre? — Pregunto Marcello, mirando fijamente a su hermano. Lovino se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo la más mínima idea. El abuelo no lo menciono—

—¿Y entonces? Supongo que se ira una vez reciba la herencia ¿No? — Lovino suspiro algo irritado por la insistencia de Marcello.

Tras minutos de debatir múltiples ideas, los tres se fueron a sus habitaciones. Las habitaciones de los jóvenes estaban ubicadas en el mismo piso, una al lado de la otra, por lo que no se preocupaban demasiado si los veían a esas horas fuera de la cama.

…

Ya el sol iluminaba el cielo cuando Lovino, entre protestas y quejidos, despertaba. No había dormido nada en la noche, tan solo unas pocas horas hasta que el "cruel" sol le diera en la cara.

Por mucho que no quisiera levantarse, debía hacerlo a menos que quisiera que su abuelo lo despertase con un cubo de agua fría.

Una vez vestido, bajo al comedor –que estaba justamente al lado del salón principal-.

Era un amplio salón rectangular, de paredes color crema y dorado. Una mesa de ébano con unas patas de león talladas, larga y con 8 asientos estaba en el centro de la habitación.

En el extremo izquierdo de la mesa, estaba Rómulo mientras que a su derecha estaba Roxana y a su izquierda Marcello. Ni rastro de los invitados o los sirvientes.

— Buenos días Lovino— lo saludo Rómulo —Antonio y Karin aún no llegan, pero puedes sentarte— El chico quiso bufar. Como si tuviera que esperar a unos tortolos para poder comer.

Escogió el asiento al lado de Roxana, y empezó a comer en silencio.

—¿Qué hora es? —Pregunto curioso, ganándose una mirada de Rómulo.

—Son las ocho— Contesto su abuelo sonriente, sorprendiendo a su nieto – quien no acostumbraba a levantarse temprano- para luego añadir —Por eso no has visto a ninguno de los de sirvientes—

Los sirvientes eran cinco en total: Gilbert, Elizabetha –quienes tenían una relación amor-odio muy extraña para algunos-, Ludwig-el hermano de Gilbert-, Emily Jones y su hermano Matthew.

Para ser una casa muy grande, eran realmente pocos sirvientes. Pero por las estrictas instrucciones de Rómulo, ese era el número adecuado.

Ellos limpiaban y cocinaban para todos los habitantes de la casa, pero rara vez se quejaban y le tenían confianza incondicional a Rómulo. Siempre estuvieron en la casa, desde que Lovino podía recordar, pero él jamás les pregunto nada de su pasado.

Lovino volvió a centrarse en su comida. Veinte minutos más tarde, Karin y Antonio entraron juntos de la mano.

—Vaya hora para llegar— susurro Lovino, viéndolos con algo de desdén. Antonio lo saludo con un gesto, por lo que Lovino frunció el ceño y siguió comiendo. Antonio saludo al resto, preguntándose que le pasaba al muchacho.

Él y su pareja se sentaron al lado de Marcello, quien sonrió. Roxana y su abuelo entablaron una conversación, en la que en ocasiones intervenía Antonio.

Lovino termino de comer, e ignorando a todos, se levanto y fue al jardín delantero de la casa.

Rosas de múltiples colores florecían en el jardín. El césped estaba algo crecido y se extendía hasta los arboles del bosque.

Sin mucho que hacer, se sentó ahí observando el cielo.

Antonio estuvo buscando a Lovino, hasta que le encontró en medio de los rosales.

—Oye Lovi— le llamo, haciendo que el joven le dirigiera una mirada de soslayo y sorpresa.

—¿Qué quieres? — El español no sabía como reaccionaría a lo que le pediría, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

—¿Podrías enseñarme el pueblo? — Una ceja arqueada.

—¿Para que me pides eso a mí? — Le espeto –Puedes pedírselo a mis hermanos, o alguno de sirvientes—

Antonio se encogió de hombros.

—Tu hermano es un niño, tu hermana es una chica y lo último que quiero es crear rumores, y no conozco muy bien a los sirvientes—

"Tú tampoco me conoces bien" añadió para si el italiano, quien tras mucho discutir con Antonio, acepto acompañarle al pueblo.

No era porque era persuasivo, si no por ser molesto. Muy molesto

…

Mientras Lovino y Antonio iban al pueblo, Karin se quedo en la mansión explorando. Su prometido se había ido sin avisarle nada, y estaba extrañada.

Pero evito preocuparse aún más, caminando por los pasillos. Al menos ese era su plan, hasta escuchar una risita detrás de ella.

Al voltearse, vio a un muchacho albino sonriéndole arrogantemente.

—Miren que tenemos aquí— Dijo, sin dejar de sonreír— una pequeña aristócrata—

—¿Quién eres? — el albino la miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

—¡Yo soy Gilbert Belischmidt, el ser más asombroso del universo! ¿Cómo no has oído hablar de mí?— Karin rodó los ojos.

—Llegue ayer— le contesto como si fuera obvio. Gilbert sonrió como el gato de Cheshire.

—Así que tú eres la chica de la que estaban hablando ¿Eh? Hable con tu novio ayer— Karin no entendía como Antonio había conocido a ese tal Gilbert pero antes de seguir procesando la información, Gilbert le paso un brazo por los hombros —No te preocupes ¡Te daré un recorrido por toda la mansión, porque soy asombroso! —

La austriaca suspiro ruidosamente al ver que probablemente tuviese que aguantar a Gilbert toda la tarde.

…

—¡Mira Lovi! — exclamo Antonio por enésima vez ese día, para agotamiento del italiano.

—Joder, llevas toda la tarde diciendo lo mismo. Y mi nombre es Lovino— sus protestas cayeron en oídos sordos. Antonio parecía ignorarlo mientras caminaban por las estructuras humildes del pueblo.

Las tiendas y las casas eran pintorescas, de tejados rojos. De vez en cuando se cruzaban con algún buhonero que les insistía en que les comprara alguno de sus productos: telas, frutas, bocadillos…

Y por ello, en más de una ocasión tuvo que jalar por las orejas de un puesto de frutas o de dulces de aspecto extravagante.

Y la paciencia de Lovino se estaba acabando.

Por fortuna, Antonio vio su cara de mal humor, y aunque siguiera de buen animo trato de no molestar al joven.

Cuando regresaron ya eran las cinco de la tarde, antes de entrar a la casa, Antonio se giro hacia Lovino –al que había ignorado todo el camino de regreso- con una sonrisa que no le fue devuelta.

—Me la he pasado genial— admitió, a lo que Lovino rodó los ojos —¿Podría salir contigo mañana? No importa si mañana no puedes, será cuando gustes—

Lovino quedo asombrado. Antonio le había pedido que quedaran otra ocasión, pese a su carácter.

Por muy triste que sonase, el joven Vargas no era muy sociable y tenía pocos amigos. Por lo que la idea de tener a alguien con quien salir en sus ratos de ocio era muy tentadora, aun si la compañía –en su opinión- era muy molesta.

—Esta bien— acepto, suspirando —¿Mañana a las nueve? — El español asintió satisfecho, entrando en la casa donde estaba Karin, de pie en el vestíbulo con cara de "pocos amigos".

—Hola Antonio, ¿Cómo te ha ido? — Le pregunto cortésmente a su novio. Lovino los miro.

—Muy bien Karin ¿Y a ti? —Hizo una mueca

—Más o menos…— Dijo, como quien no quería la cosa.

Antonio asintió, preguntándose que le había pasado a su novia, para luego volver a fijarse en Lovino.

—Tranquilo Lovino —Dijo, haciendo que Lovino frunciera el ceño. Era una de las pocas veces en las que le había llamado por su nombre completo, nada de motes raros —Nos vemos mañana—

El chico no pudo decir más cuando la pareja había desaparecido por el corredor

Fin Capítulo II

…

Nota: El capítulo era realmente mucho más largo pero decidi dejarlo hasta ahí. Ya estan algunas parejas principales. Pero aún no habrá romance, todavía habrá que esperar algunos capítulos.

Comentarios

**Nerva Vargas: Me alegra que te haya gustado, aunque me sorprendiste cuando leí que te gustaba mi estilo de narración *se sonroja* muchas gracias! Hago todo lo que puedo. Y aún así, todavía no has visto la parte "interesante" que vendrá dentro de poco, y no pienso abandonar el fanfic tranquila ;). Gracias por darme animos!**

Hasta pronto,

Samira Gry


	4. Conociendo al resto

Inter amor et deceptione

...

Capitulo III: Conociendo al resto

A la mañana siguiente, el humor de Lovino era bastante bueno. Por fin podría estar con alguien que no fueran sus hermanos. Aunque eso no lo admitiría en voz alta.

—¡Fratellio! —Exclamó Roxana a modo de saludo una vez llego al salón principal —¡Ludwig y yo iremos al pueblo! —

Esas palabras arruinaron el perfecto estado de humor de Lovino en menos de dos minutos.

El mayor no era muy admirador de Ludwig Belischmidt, podría decirse que lo detestaba. Nadie entendía el porque de ese extraño odio –aparentemente no correspondido- pero muchos de los más cercanos a Lovino no se atrevían a preguntar.

—No puede ser que todavía veas a ese patatero— Mascullo enojado. ¿Dónde estaba el imbécil de Antonio? Estaba retrasado, añadió para sí.

—Por favor fratellio, ni siquiera lo conoces bien— Se quejo su hermana haciendo un puchero. Acto seguido, Antonio y Karin entraron hablando en susurros.

Dejaron de hablar y se volvieron a los demás. Antonio saludo a Lovino con un gesto, acercándose a él.

—¡Hola Lovi! — Dijo Antonio, sonriendo.

—Estas retrasado, ¿Lo sabes? —Le contesto —Si llegas tarde otra vez, te daré una patada—

—¡Lovino no seas cruel! — Karin y Roxana sonreían divertidas viendo las payasadas de su novio y hermano, respectivamente.

…

Más tarde, Lovino y Antonio ya estaban caminando por el bosque, en silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabia de que hablar.

—Oye Antonio— Dijo de repente Lovino — ¿Cómo era tu vida… antes de llegar aquí? — Antonio se mostro asombrado, pero luego sonrió

—¿Realmente quieres saber? — Pregunto ligeramente divertido, a lo que Lovino le dio una colleja

—C-claro imbécil, sino no estaría preguntándote — Después de reír un poco, Antonio empezó a contarle sobre su infancia y adolescencia, con algunas anécdotas que contaba con ademanes exagerados.

Lovino incluso llego a sonreír un poco, escuchando historias sobre Antonio de niño. Parecía que su yo infantil era más agradable que el actual.

Al rato ya estaban en el pueblo, mientras Antonio seguía con su relato, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en algo, haciendo que adquirieran un brillo.

—Eh… bastardo, ¿Qué te pico? — Dijo Lovino algo temeroso, al ver la cara de atontado de Antonio. No reaccionaba.

—¡Hey tarado, reacciona! — Exclamo zarandándole, pero el español seguía en trance.

No quedaba otra alternativa más que…

¡BUM!

—¡Ahyy! — Grito Antonio, al sentir que Lovino le daba un cabezazo prácticamente mortal en el estomago atrayendo la atención de algunos transeúntes curiosos. Lovino les dirigió una mirada helada por lo que se alejaron.

—Eso dolió…—no supo porque, pero Lovino sintió algo de ¿Compasión? Por el hombre que se agarraba el estomago con una mueca

—Entonces no debiste quedarte mirando al infinito como un idiota— Replico un tanto brusco —¿Qué mirabas tan idiotizado? —

Como por arte de magia, Antonio se levanto con su sonrisa pero se veía que le dolía el golpe. Volvió a mirar al frente –quizás el mismo punto que había visto antes- se giro de nuevo a donde Lovino, con una sonrisa.

—Oye Lovi, ¿Vamos para allá? — El castaño señalaba una tienda de dulces — ¡Por fa'! —

—No— Fue la respuesta inmediata. Podría tener dinero pero no iba despilfarrarlo en los antojos de Antonio.

—Anda…—

—No—

—Si—

—No—

—Si—

—No—

—Si—

—No—

Al final, Antonio arrastro a Lovino a la tienda. Y casi acaba con el dinero del italiano.

…

Karin estaba caminando por la casa cuando se encontró con una sala. Era una sala de música, donde estaba un piano blanco de cola.

Se acerco dudosa, y una vez que estuvo cerca, puso la mano en el mármol blanco pasándola suavemente.

Se sentó en el banco, con los dedos sobre las teclas. Empezó a tocar algunas al azar, pero sin saber que tocar realmente.

Después de pensarlo mucho, decidió tocar una melodía rápida y sencilla que había memorizado hace muchos años.

Cuando termino la canción, se sobresalto al oír unos aplausos. Era Gilbert, quien la miraba con su típica sonrisa arrogante.

—Nada mal, señorita— dijo con algo de sorna— no sabía que tocabas piano— Karin suspiro molesta.

—No sabía que fueras un acosador— Gilbert soltó una risita.

—Si quieres bajas para conocer al resto— Dicho esto, Gilbert salió de la habitación, dejando sola a una molesta Karin.

…

Antonio y Lovino regresaron un poco más temprano que el día anterior, ya que unos nubarrones cubrían el cielo, oscureciéndolo y volviéndolo gris.

Los dos iban con unas bolsas marrones, con los dulces que habían comprado. Lovino comía una piruleta de múltiples colores, mientras Antonio se comía unos muffins de aspecto delicioso.

Lovino recordó algo. Dentro de unos días, llegaría su profesor particular.

Aunque el abuelo le había dado días libres, ahora volvería al pueblo. Cuando se lo comento a Antonio, este se mostro de acuerdo aunque, para confusión de Lovino, preocupado.

Ya habían acabado de comer parte de sus dulces cuando llegaron a Mansión.

Entraron por el vestíbulo, donde un sonriente Gilbert los esperaba.

—Ah, ya llegaron— dijo, pasándoles un brazo en el hombro a cada uno— Es hora de que conozcan a los demás, para que les demos una bienvenida adecuada— Y sin agregar nada, los condujo frente al salón principal, pero en vez de entrar, abrió una pequeña trampilla oculta en la pared contraria a la entrada. Unas escaleras descendían a un –probablemente- oscuro pasadizo. Antonio no veía que Gilbert llevase algo para iluminar el camino.

—Síganme— Dijo bajando por las escaleras, siendo seguido por Lovino y de último Antonio. El pasadizo era de paredes oscuras, de las que colgaban unas rusticas lámparas. El español comprendió enseguida.

Pese a su apariencia, se veía limpio, al contrario de otros túneles. Avanzaron rápidamente hasta llegar a un umbral, del que provenía una mayor fuente de luz.

Al entrar, vieron que el sitio era una salita con una simple mesa de madera, y varias sillas donde un pequeño grupo estaba sentado, los cuales no parecían notar su presencia.

—¡Ya llego el asombroso yo para alegrarles el día! — Exclamó alegremente, a lo que el pequeño grupo de la cocina emitían unos quejidos de protesta. No era la era la primera vez que eso pasaba.

Todos se levantaron, por lo que Lovino pudo reconocerlos: un chico y una chica rubia muy parecidos –Matthew y Emily- estaban conversando en voz baja, una muchacha de cabellos castaños se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso a Gilbert. El único que no estaba presente era Ludwig.

—Ah, Gilbert ¿Dónde estabas? — Dijo Elizabetha, pero no parecía enojada sino más bien preocupada —Llevamos tiempo esperando a que vinieras con ellos— añadió señalando a Lovino y a Antonio.

Gilbert sonrio y le paso una brazo por los hombros a Elizabehta.

—Vamos Eli, se que aún así me quieres— Emily dejo escapar una risita, mientras Matthew suspiraba cansado.

Lovino dejo que una diminuta sonrisa se viera en su rostro. Esto seria interesante.

…

Ya habían pasado tres días desde la tarde con los sirvientes, y cinco días desde la llegada de Antonio cuando el profesor particular de los hermanos.

Emily entro en la biblioteca, donde los tres hermanos y su abuelo esperaban. Su acompañante era un hombre no muy mayor que ella, de cabello rubio, ojos verdes, cejas espesas, vestido con la mejor moda londinense. Emily se fue sin decir nada

—Ah, benvenuto Arthur— Exclamo a modo de saludo Rómulo levantándose del asiento. Arthur Kirkland asintió.

—Me alegro de estar aquí Señor— Marcello suspiro pero al parecer nadie lo notó. Digamos que él y Arthur no se llevaban muy bien.

Tras unas pocas palabras con Rómulo y la posterior salida de este, Arthur los observo con severidad.

—Espero que hayan traído la tarea que les mande antes de irme— Roxana parecía aliviada, pero sus hermanos parecían ponerse cada vez más pálidos.

Lo habían olvidado.

_Por completo_

Arthur vio las expresiones de sus alumnos, suspirando y agradeciendo a toda deidad que Emily no estuviera allí para burlarse de él.

Esta iba a ser una clase larga, muy larga.

…

Nota:

Bueno, aquí esta el tercer capítulo. Me tarde mucho tiempo escribiéndolo -.-

Ahora las respuestas!:

**Nerva Vargas: No, no odien a Karin!. Bueno trate de explicar todos esos detalles precisamente por eso, porque entonces si introduzco a esos personajes repentinamente, los lectores no van a entender y de verdad gracias por eso!**

**Si, tienes razón: Karin y Antonio se quieren demasiado, pero no solo será esta relación lo que dificultara el spamano, sino también la época (los hombres no podían tener relaciones más allá de lo amistoso entre ellos, ya que de saberse, podían terminar en la cárcel o ejecutados–según los rumores-) además de que aunque no lo parezca, Lovino no haría nada para separarlos (simplemente no me lo imagino en eso -.-). El matrimonio de Karin y Antonio no es concretado, pero ya lo explicare. No raptes a Marcello! Lo necesito para el fic (¿?).**

**P.D: este fic tendrá altas dosis de drama así que busca los pañuelos (?)**


	5. relaciones, dudas y amigos

Inter amor et deceptione

...

Capitulo IV: relaciones, dudas y amigos.

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde la llegada de Antonio. Cuando Arthur llego a la ciudad, Lovino vio su tiempo prácticamente ocupado entre estudios y salidas ocasionales.

Él no era el único que estaba agotado por esa rutina tan apretujada, sino que también había hecho mella en sus dos hermanos.

Marcello era uno de los más "relajados" de los tres, ya que sus amigos no estaban en la ciudad. Pero se le veía cansado.

Una mañana, sentado en la biblioteca haciendo la tarea, Lovino vio algo curioso.

Vio a Antonio, caminando por los jardines, acompañado de Karin. Ella parecía reírse con él, de algo que desde allí le era imposible descifrar.

La muchacha lucía radiante, como jamás la había visto los últimos días. Vestía un vestido color azul de satén ligero y su cabello castaño oscuro estaba suelto cayendo por sus hombros, mientras que Antonio vestía un traje rojo sangre y blanco, con el pelo un poco enmarañado.

Ambos parecían ser felices juntos.

Lovino aparto la mirada, mientras Roxana suspiraba viendo a su hermano.

_"Otra vez distraído…" _pensaba _"¿Qué le pasara?"_

Lovino apenas prestaba atención a la clase de Arthur, perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Desde que había empezado las clases con Arthur se sentía… incompleto. Y sin saber porque.

Nadie parecía darse cuenta de su confusión interna, pero eso era mejor. Sino tendría a todos vigilándole y preguntando por cosas tan enredadas como él mismo.

Tal vez era mejor que prestase atención a la explicación, después de todo.

…

Antonio y Karin se perseguían entre ellos a través de los jardines, cuidando de no entrar en la espesura del bosque. Ellos no llevaban tanto tiempo ahí como los habitantes de la mansión, por lo que era probable que se perdiesen.

—Hace tiempo que no salíamos juntos— Comentó Karin, entrelazando su mano con la de su prometido, quien le dedico una sonrisa alegre.

—Extrañaba esto…—Dijo, deteniéndose para verla— Te quiero demasiado— Le dio un pequeño beso.

No sabía que haría sin ella…

…

Luego de que todos almorzaran, Arthur les había dado una hora libre, por lo que Lovino decidió dar un pequeño paseo en los jardines. Se sorprendió al ver que en la entrada lo esperaba Antonio.

Sonreía como costumbre pero parecía nervioso, por alguna razón.

—Oye Lovi, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?— El aludido quiso reprenderlo por decir mal su nombre pero algo le decía que aquel no era momento para eso, por lo que solo suspiro y observo al otro, asintiendo.

—¿Dónde quieres hablar? — le preguntó, por lo que un aliviado Antonio le respondió:

—Demos una vuelta por los jardines— Lovino lo siguió, colocándose a su lado. Caminaban en silencio, hasta que el italiano se detuvo frente a Antonio, una vez estuvieron lejos de la casa

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? Estas nervioso, y no me digas que "no lo estás" porque se te nota—Antonio empezó a ponerse verdaderamente nervioso. El chico sonaba muy perspicaz

—Bueno Lovi… es algo sobre Karin— a eso Lovino alzó una ceja— Necesito decírselo a alguien, y creo que puedo confiar en ti— El italiano suspiro con deje de hastió

—Desembucha de una vez—

—Hace un tiempo que siento que nuestra relación se está distanciando, poco a poco, y no séqué hacer… Tal vez Karin no quiera seguir conmigo después de todo— Esto sorprendió a Lovino, quien solo se limitó a observarlo.

—Haber… Explícame que está pasando—

—Bueno… Nuestra relación no es como las demás. No es un mero matrimonio concretado, ella acepto comprometerse conmigo sin ninguna obligación— Lovino siguió mirándolo— nos comprometimos hace cuatro años, pensando que nos casaríamos al año siguiente pero no fue así, Karin empezó a retrasar la boda por sus conciertos, eso no me importaba ya que ella era independiente y podía cumplir su sueño, pero cada vez que le sugería la idea de formalizar del todo la relación, se enojaba conmigo y me decía que tuviera paciencia, que así sería algún día— En eso hizo una pausa, viendo si Lovino le prestaba atención. Al ver que era así, continuo— pero cada vez lo veo más improbable. En estos días discutimos con más frecuencia por eso, y aunque nos disculpamos, la noto más incómoda y no sé qué hacer, ya que hice este viaje para ver si podríamos recuperar nuestra relación—

Decir que Lovino estaba en shock era poco.

—Veamos si entendí… Tú y Karin han sido pareja desde hace mucho, ambos son independientes pero jamás se ponen de acuerdo en si avanzan en su relación, pero ahora discuten más de lo normal y parece que es grave—

—…Más o menos, pero has entendido lo elemental —Hizo una pausa— quiero saber si he hecho algo mal—

Lovino se quedó un rato pensativo, sin saber cómo responder a esa pregunta.

—Yo no sé qué decirte idiota, pero la verdad… no creo que seas mal tipo— Solo ese comentario hizo sonreír más ampliamente al español, quien lo abrazo como un osito de peluche mientras el menor le daba "golpes" para que lo soltara.

Antonio podía ser muchas cosas pero debilucho no era una de ellas.

—Suéltame tarado, que tengo que volver a donde mis hermanos, deben estar buscándome— Le reclamó, a lo que Antonio al escucharle por fin lo soltó.

—Lo siento, ¡Y buena suerte! — Grito Antonio, cuando Lovino empezó a correr velozmente hacía la casa, preguntándose porque le dolía tanto el pecho

…

Karin estaba en la sala de estar, suspirando de aburrimiento. No tenía mucho que hacer en la casa, aparte de tocar piano, leer y caminar por los alrededores.

Así que se quedo en la sala de estar, leyendo un libro sobre botánica. Ni siquiera se fijo cuando Lovino paso corriendo por el vestíbulo.

—Vaya, vaya— Dijo alguien, entrando en la habitación haciendo que alzara la vista tan rápido que le provoco un dolor en el cuello. Era Gilbert, como siempre, pero esta vez él no sonreía, parecía más bien pensativo —Con que estas aquí—

Karin rodó los ojos. Ahí iba su tiempo de tranquilidad.

—¿Qué quieres ahora Gilbert? — Le pregunto —No estoy de humor para esto— el albino puso una expresión examinadora.

—Peleaste con Antonio Dijo, sorprendiendo a la muchacha, la que no esperaba esa respuesta.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — Gilbert se encogió de hombros.

—Intuición. Antes solías estar con él todo el tiempo, pero ahora pareces evitarlo de una u otra manera— Karin negó con la cabeza furiosamente pero eso no impidió que Gilbert siguiera hablando—Y por mucho que lo niegues es evidente que algo pasó— Karin lo observo detenidamente.

Gilbert pensó que lo golpearía, pero en vez de eso, ella empezó a llorar silenciosamente pero no por culpa del alemán (autoproclamado prusiano), sino por la mezcla de sentimientos y recuerdos que le llegaban a la mente.

—Es mi culpa…—susurro— Yo sé que él me quiere, me ha dado mucho, pero… jamás le he dado a cambio…—y en eso enterró la cara entre las manos, mientras empezaba a soszollar suavemente.

Ahora el sorprendido era Gilbert, quien no esperaba esa reacción. Pero se sentó al lado de la austriaca, abrazándola a modo de consuelo, sin que ella se opusiera.

Sabía que lo que pasara entre esa pareja no era asunto suyo, pero era obvio que ambos estaban sufriendo en silencio. Sintió pena por ellos.

Los dos se quedaron así, sabiendo que lo que hacían seria mal visto por muchos, pero ambos eran amigos (aunque no lo admitieran en voz alta) y los amigos estaban para apoyarse.

…

El resto de la semana había muchos estados de animo en la mansión Vargas, que iban desde tristeza hasta la más llana confusión.

Pero aun así, las cosas en la mansión seguían su curso normal, sin alteración aparente.

En esos días, Lovino notó un leve cambio de actitud en su abuelo. Seguía siendo el mismo, pero parecía inquieto, y trataba de ocultarlo.

El viernes fue llamado por Rómulo, pidiéndole que viniese a su oficina. Cuando estuvo allí, se sentía ansioso. Su abuelo lo observaba dudoso.

—Lovino…—empezó— yo… Tengo que comentarte algo sumamente importante. Algo que no quiero que lo tomes a la ligera— Su tono era severo casi suplicante por lo que Lovino asintió.

—Verás, hace años, cuando tu bisabuelo vivía, él construyo esta casa casi sin problemas en menos de un año…Pero hubo una familia, los Braginski, que pelearon con él por las tierras que había adquirido. En ese entonces, yo era muy joven y mi madre estaba viva, así que para evitar que lastimaran a alguien, hicieron un acuerdo: ellos se mantendrían alejados mientras nuestra familia le diera una cantidad de dos mil monedas de oro cada cinco años— En eso Lovino sintió sus ojos ampliarse al máximo ¡¿Dos mil monedas de oro!? — Mis padres no tuvieron otra opción más que trabajar arduamente para conseguir esa cantidad de dinero exagerada, para poder pagarles a los Braginski a tiempo- Dicho esto, el hombre se recostó en el espaldar de la silla, sumamente agotado.

Mientras tanto, la mente del joven corría a cien kilómetros por hora, procesando la información.

—Pero… Mis bisabuelos murieron, ¿La deuda quedó saldada? — Rómulo negó con la cabeza.

—Lamentablemente, esa fue otra condición: "La deuda no quedaría saldada hasta la quinta generación siguiente", por lo que algún día tendrás que pagarles la cantidad acordada a los Braginski, hasta el día de tu muerte— La sala quedó en silencio— ellos vendrán mañana, quieren conocerte como el próximo heredero de la "fortuna" familiar— Añadió el hombre con amargura —Puedes retirarte—

Lovino hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza, yéndose de la oficina hasta llegar a su habitacion dando un portazo.

Se sentó en su cama, sin saber que hacer. De repente, se agacho y saco debajo de la cama una caja de madera. La abrió con cuidado.

Dentro había unos papeles apilados ordenadamente, los cuales saco cuidadosamente.

No eran muchos, se recordó, pero eran valiosos para él. Empezó a verlos: eran principalmente fotos familiares, en algunas se podían ver a los padres del joven, sus abuelos e incluso sus bisabuelos, luego seguían dibujos –regalos de sus hermanos- y por ultimo, una pequeña acuarela que había hecho hacía años atrás. Era un clavel rojo escarlata, pintado sobre un cielo azul cielo.

Fue uno de sus únicos intentos de pintar antes de dejar sus sueños de pintor definitivamente, luego de la muerte de sus padres.

Sus hermanos todavía pintaban, pero ya habían perdido su motivación, aunque Roxana pintase en ocasiones pero la mayoría de las veces, eran paisajes tristes, casi melancólicos.

A medida que recordaba esto, se pregunto si alguna vez su bisabuelo había tratado de cancelar ese acuerdo, ¿Habría perdido su motivación, al igual que ellos? Suspiro con amargura, guardando todo otra vez en la caja.

No quería hacer eso, pero debía hacerlo por los que vivían en la mansión. Y por él mismo.

Fin Capitulo IV

Nota: ¡Amén! Termine este capítulo. Espero que hayan entendido este capítulo, porque aquí empieza el suspense *se frota las manos* Estoy tratando de terminar el quinto capítulo antes de que empiecen las clases pero ya veremos si lo logro.

Mis disculpas si no he respondido algún comentario


	6. Los Braginski

Inter amor et deceptione

...

Capítulo V: Los Braginski

Lovino estuvo pensando en si decirles a sus hermanos sobre la visita de los Braginski, pero prefirió no hacerlo sabiendo que causaría posibles sospechas.

A la mañana siguiente, se había colocado un traje de paño color negro y unos zapatos perfectamente lustrados, para luego bajar al comedor con tranquilidad. Pero con un extraño sentimiento de temor, como si algo fuera a ocurrir.

Sus hermanos se mostraban impresionados al verle vestido tan elegante, ya que en parte Lovino no se vestiría así a menos que algo realmente importante ocurriera, y ellos desconocían el motivo.

—¡Vaya hermano, no esperaba verte vestido así hoy! —Exclamó Marcello para luego sonreír pícaramente —¿Tendrás una cita? ¿Quién es la afortunada? — Roxana, quien estaba al lado de Marcello, sonrió y se levanto para abrazar a su hermano mayor

—Por fin dejaras de ser un solitario, ve…—Le susurro ilusionada. El muchacho se dio cuenta que tenía que contarles la verdad, o al menos una parte. Era lo mejor, para evitarles una decepción o una sorpresa desagradable.

—Eh… chicos, no saldré con nadie— Dijo Lovino con incomodidad separándose de Roxana —Es que unas personas vendrán de visita— De inmediato, empezó la ola de preguntas con cosas como "¿Quiénes eran?" "¿Por qué no nos dijeron?" hasta que el castaño se cansó y alzo las manos pidiendo silencio

—Calma— Les dijo —Es un estúpido asunto que nos concierne al abuelo y a mí, mientras menos sepan mejor — Varios quejidos siguieron a eso pero su hermano los ignoro y se sentó a desayunar, casi de inmediato entraron Karin y Antonio en un silencio tranquilo que fue roto por un comentario de este último.

—¡Lovino, veo que estas muy formal hoy! — Dijo Antonio al menor, quien solo se limito a ignorarlo. Necesitaba centrarse en lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

En eso, Rómulo entro al comedor, sonriente como siempre, pero no parecía estar tranquilo.

—Buenos días— Dijo, sentándose en la mesa mientras todos devolvían el saludo y empezaban a conversar animadamente.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, cuando ya la mayoría se habían ido –incluido Rómulo-, Lovino se disponía a irse cuando Antonio se le acercó

—Hey Lovi, ¿Qué te parece si te veo más tarde, en los jardines? — Pregunto, recibiendo un asentimiento por respuesta.

Antonio sonrió, dándole uno de sus abrazos de oso al desprevenido Lovino, quien forcejeo débilmente pero por dentro lo agradecía y se moría de vergüenza. Para su alivio, no había nadie cerca.

—Lovino— añadió Antonio en un momento de silencio, atrayendo la atención inmediata del aludido— Solo quería agradecerte, de verdad eres un buen amigo —

Solo estas palabras provocaron dos reacciones en Lovino, un leve sonrojo junto con la ya común y molesta sensación de un nudo en su estomago.

"¿Un amigo?" se decía sin creérselo "Lo trato como si fuera un trapo sucio y ¿Aún así me considera su amigo?"

Antes de que siguiera con su monologo mental, Antonio lo soltó sin perder la sonrisa. Esperaba una respuesta.

—Esta bien Antonio — No supo en que momento había empezado a llamar al español por su nombre, pero eso había impresionado a ambos, sobretodo a Antonio quien lo miro primero con shock y luego con una alegría que podría iluminar una casa entera. —Te veré luego—

Satisfecho y sin dejar de sonreír, se alejo hasta la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con Rómulo.

—¿Qué haces aquí Antonio? — Inquirió el mayor —Me extraña que aún no hayas salido—

—No es nada padrino, solo hablaba con Lovino— Rómulo entró en la habitación alejándose de la puerta y dirigiéndole una mirada seria a Lovino quien negó sutilmente con la cabeza. Antonio, tan despistado como era, no se dio cuenta y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Los dos Vargas se quedaron en silencio por un rato.

—Abuelo…—Comenzó Lovino en voz baja cuando su abuelo se aproximo hasta solo unos pasos —No le dije nada, te lo aseguro— La mirada de Rómulo se suavizo

—Ya lo sabía, pero quise decir nada delante de Antonio— El hombre medito por un segundo antes de continuar— Porque por mucho que confié en él, no debo decirle. Es un asunto delicado—

—¿Y los Braginski? —

—No tardaran en llegar, ven vamos al vestíbulo— Los dos comenzaron a andar al sitio donde se detuvieron a mitad del pasillo

Ninguno se atrevió a hablar, hasta que alguien toco la puerta. Elizabetha apareció en el vestíbulo, con expresión dubitativa. Pero Rómulo hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que abriera.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, unas tres personas entraron. Dos mujeres y un hombre.

—Ah, Señor Braginski, es un gusto volverlo a ver —Dijo Rómulo, saludando al hombre, bajo la mirada sorprendida de Lovino. El Señor Braginski era alto, fornido, de cabello rubio pálido, que vestía un largo abrigo beige con una larga bufanda blanca alrededor del cuello.

Miraba a Rómulo con una sonrisa alegre, casi infantil, cosa que se veía extraña en sus facciones y –si era aún posible- más terrorífico.

Pero Rómulo no tenía ni atisbo de sonrisa, al igual que su nieto.

—Digo lo mismo señor Vargas, me alegra que este su nieto aquí, si me permite decirlo —Añadió el hombre, viendo a Lovino, con una amabilidad en la cual el italiano no creía— ¿Qué tal si vamos a su despacho? Es mejor hablar allí—Dicho esto, el pequeño grupo –encabezado por Rómulo- se dirigió hasta el despacho. Lovino se recordó de la presencia de Elizabetha, dirigiéndole una mirada.

Ella parecía angustiada, mirándole con preocupación. Antes de que pudiera entender aquella expresión, su abuelo le puso una mano en el hombro tratando de llamar su atención.

…

Cuando estuvieron todos adentro del despacho, Rómulo se sentó detrás del escritorio, el señor Braginski en una de las sillas, una de sus acompañantes –una rubia de ojos azules, que usaba un grueso abrigo de piel para ocultar sus…ehm, "atributos"- se sentó al lado izquierdo de su –posiblemente- pariente, mirando de reojo a Lovino que tomo asiento en la derecha. La única que no se sentó fue la otra acompañante, mucho más joven que la otra y pese a su belleza, se veía en una postura tensa.

No hacía falta decir que Lovino estaba aliviado de no tenerla al lado, pero su alivio se esfumo cuando su abuelo comenzó a hablar con el señor Braginski sobre el antiguo tratado hecho entre ambas familias, y sobre la enfermedad de Rómulo y de cómo Lovino se encargaría de darle el pago correspondiente cada 5 años.

Lovino entendió lo siguiente: No podría dejar de pagar esa deuda, sino hasta el día de su muerte y sin hacer preguntas. De no cumplir con esos requisitos, las consecuencias serían terribles. Lo que para Lovino significaba: "sería un esclavo con cadena de oro, sin libertad y sin negociación"

Aunque el joven no intervino –al igual que las dos mujeres-, los dos hombres discutían con fervor sobre el asunto hasta que Braginski se detuvo a observar a Lovino.

— ¿Así que estas dispuesto a asumir el tratado? —Le dijo. Las dos mujeres, Rómulo y Braginski lo observaban esperando una respuesta, cuando lo único que quería hacer Lovino era salir corriendo.

Pero él sabía que eso sería imposible. Su abuelo contaba con su ayuda para protegerlos a todos, y no quería decepcionarlo.

No había marcha atrás.

—Estoy más que dispuesto— Dijo con firmeza.

…

Cuando los Braginski se largaron a su casa, ya era faltaba poco para la hora del almuerzo. Y Lovino se había quedado con su abuelo, discutiendo temas de poca importancia, para aliviar un poco los ánimos

De repente, el joven se quedó mirando a su abuelo. Cuando este lo vio tan callado, dejo de hablar y lo observo preocupado.

—¿Qué ocurre Lovino? —Preguntó. Lovino no supo como hacer su petición, era descabellada y rara (en su opción), pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

—Abuelo ¿Puedo pedirte algo? No es mucho en realidad…— Rómulo observo intrigado a su nieto, pero soltó un suspiro

—¿Qué quieres? — Lovino inhalo antes de soltar su respuesta

—Quiero volver a dibujar, cuando antes mejor—

…

Nota:

Hola, aquí va el quinto capítulo. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena, pero quiero aclarar algo: Yo tenía pensado hacer una conversación entera entre Iván (Braginski) y Rómulo, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerla, pero luego me di cuenta que sería demasiado relleno (al menos para mí) por lo que preferí resumir la conversación y centrarme en Lovino. De todas maneras, cualquier critica es aceptada *.*

Hasta pronto,

Samira Gry


	7. Roxana se convierte en profesora

Inter amor et deceptione

...

Capítulo VI: Roxana se convierte en profesora

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la visita de los Braginski. Pero Lovino pensó que su abuelo habría olvidado lo que le había dicho, aunque quizás solo estuviera ansioso.

Estaban todos en la biblioteca, oyendo la clase de Arthur cuando entró Matthew, pidiendo unas disculpas casi inaudibles. Se acerco a Arthur y le susurro algo, señalando con la mirada a Lovino.

—Lovino— Llamó Arthur, haciendo que el joven saliera de sus pensamientos confundido. Marcello estaba extrañado, mientras que Roxana no parecía darse cuenta de nada. — Ve con Matthew, tu abuelo te necesita—

El mayor salió de la biblioteca junto con el rubio de ojos amatistas en completo silencio. Pero Lovino no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con él, ya que Matthew era muy tímido y callado -muy al contrario de su hermana-

-Matthew, ¿Sabes para que me llamo el abuelo?- el aludido dio un pequeño brinquito, pero logro responder

—N-no sé Lovino, él me mandó a buscarte pero no me dijo nada— Fue el leve susurro que se oyó. Ninguno hablo hasta que llegaron al salón principal, donde estaba sentado Rómulo, esperándoles

—Qué bueno que hayas llegado Lovino— Exclamo el hombre levantándose. Se puso al lado de su nieto y le pasó un brazo por los hombros— Gracias, y ya puedes irte Matthew— añadió, viendo que el joven aun no se había ido

Matthew salió, seguido de los otros dos. Pero mientras el rubio se dirigía hacia las cocinas, Lovino y su abuelo subieron hasta las habitaciones.

—¿Qué quieres mostrarme abuelo? — Pregunto curioso el castaño, deteniéndose delante la puerta de su propio cuarto.

—Ya lo veras— respondió el mayor sonriendo como un gato, a la vez que abría la puerta.

Al lado de la cama de Lovino, había un pequeño caballete con un lienzo en blanco. Lovino se acerco asombrado hasta donde estaba el caballete, y toco la tela del lienzo sintiendo las texturas suaves y al mismo tiempo rugosas de aquella superficie.

Su mirada se dirigió hacía la cama, donde estaba un pequeño y grueso libro. Lo tomo y le dio un vistazo, para descubrir que estaba en blanco.

—¿Y esto para qué es? — Pregunto confundido a su abuelo, quien todavía estaba observándolo desde el umbral.

—Si no quieres usar el caballete para trabajar al aire libre, puedes trabajar allí— Explico el mayor—Claro, que en caso de que quieras usar un nuevo lienzo, puedes encontrarlos en tu gabinete. También hay pinceles y pinturas- añadió señalando el gran gabinete que tenía su nieto para guardar sus cosas.

En cambio, Lovino no podía creer lo que había hecho su abuelo por él. No pensó que el viejo se lo tomaría en serio.

-Gracias- Fue lo único que dijo, dejando el libro en la cama. Rómulo sonrió.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, Lovino. Sera mejor que vuelvas a la biblioteca, Arthur y tus hermanos deben estar esperándote-

Y sin dejar de sonreir, Rómulo se fue de la habitación de Lovino.

…

Ya en la biblioteca, Lovino había terminado de contarles todo a Marcello y a Roxana, quienes habían escuchado atentamente el relato de su hermano.

—Solo queda un problema— Dijo de repente Marcello-No has practicado en muchos años, seguramente habrás olvidado lo que sabías hasta entonces-

Lovino frunció el ceño, recordando que había olvidado ese detalle tan esencial.

—Demonios… No lo había pensado —los tres quedaron en silencio, tratando de pensar en una solución. En un lento proceso, los ojos y el rostro de Roxana se iluminaron.

—¡Lo tengo! — Exclamó asustando a los otros dos, que la miraron confundidos —Ya se quien podría enseñarle a Lovino—

—¿Hablas de un maestro? Sabes que no me gustan los profesores— Señalo Lovino. Él había tenido otros profesores particulares, que siempre terminaban renunciando por su carácter tosco y respondón, hasta que Arthur Kirkland fue contratado.

El joven profesor inglés estuvo a punto de seguir el camino de sus predecesores, pero sospechosamente Emily logró convencerlo de que se quedara.

Nadie supo que había dicho o hecho Emily, pero había funcionado.

De alguna manera y muy lentamente, Arthur se ganó el respeto no solo de Lovino sino del resto de su familia.

Y de hecho, Arthur era el único profesor que Lovino podía tolerar.

—Es más sencillo que eso, ve…—Contesto sonriente Roxana —Yo seré tu profesora—

Después de numerosas suplicas, Lovino acepto. Primero, por no tener profesor y no querer uno, segundo, era una forma de pasar un tiempo –quizás- agradable con su hermana así que quedaron en que comenzarían al día siguiente, en la mañana.

…

Ya al día siguiente Lovino se sentía ansioso y expectante, aunque tratara de no demostrarlo. No era la misma clase de ansiedad que había sentido cuando estaban los Braginski. Era totalmente diferente aunque no lo sabía describir.

Bajo a los jardines con su cuaderno y un lápiz, donde una Roxana sonriente estaba esperándolo.

Tenía un vestido largo de mangas abultadas, con corsé y falda marrones. Un vestido cómodo por lo que podía ver.

—Hola fratellio —dijo abrazándole— Te estaba esperando-

Acto seguido, ambos se echaron al suelo por petición de la muchacha. Lovino no entendía nada.

—Hermana… ¿Qué hacemos tirados aquí? —

-Es necesario- dijo para luego empezar a explicar lo que harían.

Primero, empezarían a dibujar cosas sencillas, para ir aumentando la dificultad cada día.

Aunque Lovino no sabía que dibujar exactamente, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y sin importarle mucho lo que hacía, hasta terminar.

-No esta nada mal- dijo Roxana, sentándose con el cuaderno en el suelo. Lovino había dibujado una hoja de un árbol, un tenedor y una flor.

Los trazos habían sido inseguros y algo torcidos. Era difícil distinguir la forma correcta de la figura.

—Pero, ¡Si apenas se entiende lo que hice! —Exclamo Lovino frustrado, poniéndose en la misma posición que su hermana. Roxana le sonrió y le coloco una mano sobre el hombro.

—No seas tan duro contigo mismo— Le dijo —Para eso te ayudare, para que puedas mejorar—

Lovino la miro.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —

—Claro que si fratellio… ¡así que vuelve a intentarlo! —Le dio el cuaderno y el lápiz con una sonrisa.

Lovino tomo ambos objetos, mirándolos alternadamente a ellos y a su hermana, hasta que suspiro.

—De acuerdo— Dijo, empezando a dibujar los mismos objetos en la página siguiente, sin percibir que la silueta de Rómulo lo observaba desde la ventana de su despacho.

…

Con el paso de los días, Lovino se solía reunir con Roxana los miércoles –el único día en el que no tenían clases con Arthur, por motivos personales del rubio- y practicaban durante toda la mañana con hojas, pergaminos, con el caballete y el cuaderno del joven castaño… En fin, con todo tipo de material que estuviese disponible.

La joven era muy exigente con su alumno, enseñándole la exactitud de los trazos, la forma de utilizar la luz y la sombra…

En una ocasión, cuando habían terminado la tarea que Arthur les había mandado, estando en la biblioteca, y viendo que Lovino estaba cansado, Roxana tomo el cuaderno de dibujo del chico (que siempre llevaba con él) y comenzó a garabatear, observando de vez en cuando al castaño hasta que unos minutos más tarde le entrego el cuaderno a su dueño.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Protesto de mala gana Lovino.

—Ve y sabrás que haremos la próxima semana— Dijo Roxana guiñándole un ojo.

Cuando el joven observo lo hecho por Roxana su primera impresión fue de asombro. La de ojos ámbar había hecho un retrato fiel de Lovino.

En el dibujo se podían detallar las ojeras debajo de los ojos, el cabello a medio peinar con el rizo pintado cómicamente, las ropas de Lovino estaban algo desarregladas y su cara levemente manchada. Hasta había tratado de dibujar el tono de piel de Lovino.

Era muy realista.

—¿…retratos? — Dijo el castaño tratando de disimular su asombro- ¿Pero de quien?-

Roxana cabeceo.

—Dibuja un retrato. No importa de quien, solo has el retrato de aquella persona que sete ocurra, y con los ojos cerrados— Respondió Roxana, añadiendo esto último en tono confidencial, mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba del lugar.

Lovino miro su retrato una vez más, con el ceño fruncido y suspiro dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana.

…

**Nota:** **No se de que manera o cuantas veces tengo que pedirles disculpas a todos ustedes. Mis estudios me consumen el tiempo casi por completo, así que tengo que mantenerme al día con ellos.**

**Hikume no Arakai: Gracias! Te agradezco el review. De hecho, me dio ánimos para terminar de escribir el capitulo **

** Sobre el Spamano… digamos que vendrá dentro de uno o dos capítulos, pero no será algo repentino (como seguramente habrás visto en los otros capítulos), lo que quiero decir es que empezara a verse, pero va a pasar un tiempo antes de los que veamos- a Lovino y Antonio- como una pareja consolidada. Trata de tener paciencia y no te preocupes, no abandonare el fic. **

**Cualquier pregunta es aceptada!**


End file.
